The Ducktective
The Ducktective, also known as Daniel, Duckman, and formerly known as Tails-Kun Kujikawa, (born April 3, 1998) is an up-and-coming YouTube Pooper known for creating Alex Jones and the Lizard Penis Society, a first YouTube Poop that was well received by most who watched it, and for creating The Nutshack Gang Goes to Bat Country, his second YouTube Poop. He is also planning on working on rants and reviews. He is known for making his YouTube Poops offensive, such as having 9/11 jokes and sex jokes of all kinds. He also likes to put political satire in his videos, such as making fun of conspiracy theorists. He has also made some rant videos, one talking about his high school experience, and how insane some of the kids there were, and a video game review of the 2003 Bionicle game on the Game Boy Advance, and he made a video talking about Pink Floyd's early history back when Syd Barrett was the lead vocalist. He plans on making more music related videos in the future, along with talking about animation. He also made a mixtape in six hours under the artist name "Duk Sezin" where he mixed together songs he's listened to with memes, such as Keemstar, Alex Jones, Snotty Boy from Barnyard, All Star by Smash Mouth, Kanye West saying "Poopy-di Scoop" and more. Despite making this mixtape as a joke, he has interest in trying to become a musician and create his own sound. He was working on a sequel to his first YTP, Alex Jones and the Lizard Penis Society, but has been slower with production due to getting more into music, having less time than usual, and working on other projects, as well as having a hard time finding clips of Alex Jones after his channel was terminated, and so he uploaded the unused clips from the sequel poop as "Alex Jones Likes To..." as explained in the next paragraph. In December 2018, he made a collab entry for Goop Videos' Family Guy YTP collab called Beter Drives Badly, however it wasn't accepted for the collab, and so he uploaded his entry publicly to his channel after the collab was uploaded. In February 2019, he uploaded unused clips from the Alex Jones sequel poop he edited part of, in a short YTP called "Alex Jones Likes To..." as he didn't want the clips he already edited to go to waste. He has not decided yet whether or not he is going to continue YouTube Poops, as he wants to focus on making music, similar to former YTPer SiNN3d tragedy. =YouTube Poops= *Alex Jones and the Lizard Penis Society *The Nutshack Gang Goes to Bat Country *The Amazing Atheist Eats Children at Cluckin' Bell *Beter Drives Badly (collab entry for Goop Videos) *Alex Jones Likes To... =Likes= *Duckman *Mafia/crime films *Memes *RPGs *Music *Animation *Writing =Dislikes= *Political extremism *People who whine about offensive comedy *Most cartoon, anime or film reviewers *Most politicians *Idol anime *Music by Hopsin or Limp Bizkit =Facts= *His favorite games of all time are Persona 5 and Jak 3. *His favorite cartoon of all time is Duckman. *Has stated that his two favorite albums of all time are Kid A by Radiohead and The Lonesome Crowded West by Modest Mouse, but the albums he considers to be close to the best are Closer by Joy Division, Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd, Spiderland by Slint, and Madvillainy by Madvillain (MF Doom and Madlib). *For non-animated shows, he is a huge fan of Breaking Bad, The Sopranos, Stranger Things, and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. *He prefers PlayStation over Nintendo, Microsoft and Steam, however he believes that the Nintendo 64 is on equal grounds to the PlayStation 1. *He has stated that some of his favorite music artists include Pink Floyd, Radiohead, Joy Division, Modest Mouse, Nine Inch Nails, Alice in Chains, Lightning Bolt, Pixies, Kanye West, Earl Sweatshirt, Kendrick Lamar, Nas, Oxbow, Portishead, David Bowie, MF Doom, Bob Dylan, and more. *He has a RateYourMusic account, and has rated a bunch of albums on the website. He has given out more positive scores than negative, due to the fact that he doesn't go out of his way to look for bad music most of the time, and comes across it mostly when an artist he otherwise likes makes an album he hates. *He also has a Letterboxd account, and has rated many films on the website. *Jokes about how anime was a mistake, but loves Cowboy Bebop, Devilman Crybaby, One Punch Man, Black Lagoon, Trigun, Hellsing, Samurai Champloo and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and has interest in Code Geass. *He's not a huge fan of most Shonen anime, but really likes One Piece. *He likes The Nutshack in a so bad it's good kind of way, and watches it in the same way someone would watch The Room or Cool Cat Saves the Kids. *He loves to play Counter-Strike: Global Offensive whenever he's bored. *He will play most consoles, and owns a bunch of them, but most of the time he uses the PS2, PS4, or PC to play games, but he also loves most of Nintendo's consoles. *Mumkey Jones is one of his favorite YouTubers. *Favorite Poopers are EmperorLemon and Jimmy Davis. *His favorite film directors are Quentin Tarantino, Ralph Bakshi, Stanley Kubrick, Wes Anderson, and Martin Scorsese. *His political views are mostly left leaning, however he hates almost every political channel on YouTube, and hates most mainstream politicians. *He lives in Washington state. *His 10 favorite movies are in no particular order; Pulp Fiction, Borat, Fight Club, Pink Floyd: The Wall, Team America: World Police, The Good, The Bad and The Ugly, Scarface, Casino, Apocalypse Now, and Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. *Freddy Got Fingered is his biggest guilty pleasure in film, and he considers it one of his personal favorites. *He is pansexual. Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Politics Category:Brogres Category:Characters who swear very much Category:Offensive Category:LGBT Category:LGBT users Category:LGBT Poopers Category:Youtubers Category:Males Category:Humans